The present invention relates to partition systems supported on floor channels where the floor channel stably engages a floor, and more particularly relates to a partition system having a partition attached to a floor channel where the floor channel includes attachment points for interconnecting furniture units, such as additional partitions or accessories, to the partition in locations in front of the partition.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, work stations or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
The finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, medical treatment facilities, and other similar environments has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing. The building space users require products which facilitate change at lower costs. Space planning is no longer a static problem. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change. However, often the existing partition systems are limited in their ability to be reconfigured, thus limiting the number and size of different office arrangements that can be constructed, and limiting the speed with which changes can be made.
Consequently, a fully integrated prefabricated furnishing system has been developed to finish or fit-out both new and existing open plan building spaces. One requirement of this integrated furnishing system is a freestanding portable partition system that has enhanced utility carrying capabilities while still facilitating quick and accurate reconfiguration. Concurrently, it is desired to provide a panel connection system having increased flexibility for interconnecting reconfigurable partition panels in office layouts. For example, a partition panel connection system is desired that allows use of standardized base partition panels and that facilitates accurate positioning of the partition panels even where the dimensions of the office layouts are not multiples of the base partition panel width dimension. Additional functionality of the connection system is also desired, such as to permit removing a partition panel from attachment to another panel without having to disassemble both panels. Concurrently, an attachment system is needed that permits quick attachment of a xe2x80x9cfinxe2x80x9d partition perpendicularly to a main run of xe2x80x9cspinexe2x80x9d partitions, where the attachment system provides secure attachment but does not require multiple parts and does not detract from the overall appearance of the partition system.
Thus, a wall construction solving the aforementioned problems and providing the aforementioned functionalities is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a partition system for subdividing a building space includes a partition having a horizontal frame member defining a first horizontal row of discrete attachment points for supporting a furniture unit, and a floor channel configured to stably engage a floor surface and supporting the partition. The floor channel defines a second horizontal row of discrete attachment points corresponding to the first horizontal row of discrete attachment points for supporting the furniture unit.
In another aspect, a partition system includes a partition having a bottom, and a floor channel engaging the bottom and adapted to stably support the partition on a floor surface, the floor channel including a horizontal row of discrete attachment points extending horizontally along the floor channel in a location generally under the partition for supporting a furniture unit adjacent the partition.
In another aspect, an elongated floor channel for supporting a partition includes a bottom flange configured to stably engage a floor surface, a second flange configured to engage and support a partition, and side flanges located on opposing sides of the bottom flange that each define a horizontal row of discrete attachment points configured to receive brackets for connecting a furniture unit to the floor channel. The arrangement allows the furniture unit to be supported adjacent the floor surface in a selected off-module position along the floor channel.
In another aspect, a method comprises steps of providing a floor channel having a first horizontal row of discrete attachment points, providing a spine partition having a second horizontal row of discrete attachment points, and providing a second partition. The method further includes supporting the spine partition on the floor channel with the first and second horizontal row of discrete attachment points spaced vertically apart, and attaching the second partition to selected points in the first and second horizontal row of discrete attachment points.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.